


The Crows Nest (On Hiatus)

by Sun_Kasai



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: Goro Akechi. A man of many Mysteries and maybe the most dangerous enemy the Phantom Thieves have ever faced. Akira is sure that behind the warm smile, lies the cold sadistic smirk of a killer and he has made it his very own Mission to find out the truth about the Crow... by entering his Nest... AU where Akechi has a Palace





	1. Chapter 1

**Akechi: Okay than we will begin tomorrow with our infiltration of Sae sans Palace right?**

**Ann: Exactly**

**Futaba: you better not slow us down Crow.**

**Akechi: Don't worry… I assure you I do not plan to stand in your way.**

**Akira: I am counting on you.**

**Akechi: Thank you for your trust. I am grateful for that.**

"Yeah… I bet you are." said Akira to himself in his attic room. He was unable to hide the venomous tone in his voice.

Why you ask? It is simple…

Akira wasn't at all happy about working together with the Black Masked serial killer.

Yes… from the very first second he saw Akechi, he knew the Detective wasn't as friendly as he appeared to be. This was only further strengthened, when he was able to hear Monas wish for Pancakes. Akira knew this whole time, that Akechi was somehow involved with the Metaverse, even though a part of him didn't want to believe him to be all evil. Akechi was really symphatic and in some way, the young wildcard felt as if they shared a bond… just like him, Goro was used by selfish adults and had a troubling past, leading to a vengeful wish.

But everything he had thought about him changed, when he found out he had a palace.

It was way back when they were still investigating Kaneshiro. Akira had gotten curious if his perception was maybe tricking him and entered Goro Akechis name in the Metaverse Navigator.

Like always… his perception didn't lie to him.

The robotic 'Candidate found' still echoed in his ear.

He never talked about it with his teammates, worried they would went after Akechi and wanting to prevent the Public from going insane over the main 'Enemy' of the Phantom Thieves, receiving a calling Card. There was however something that made him hesitate about entering the Palace alone, not only the fact that he would be without his teammates the whole time, so there wouldn't be any help when he does fail. Something that made it fell… wrong. It was one of the few times where Joker was not sure about what he should do.

On the one hand, him having a Palace meant he definitely is hiding something personal, maybe Criminal or maybe something similar to Futabas case, beneath all the pride and ego that came as a Detective Prince… a broken soul rotting in his own Misery. If the Palace would turn out to be like 'normal' Palaces, it could prove that Akechi may entered his own Palace and in order to protect it, he would have teamed up with the Black masked killer.

On the other hand, Akechi could indeed be Black Mask, causing the mental shutdowns and solving the cases himself. That would however mean he has a Persona, in which case it would be impossible for him to have a Palace.

Akechis very existence was a mystery for Akira… a mystery he intended to solve.

So Akira waited… and waited… he waited for Akechi to do SOMETHING that he could use to find out the truth about the Detective Prince.

Than… Akechi did something he never expected to happen.

The newest Member of the Group, showed them his persona, the Righteous Thief and leader of the Merry Man, Robin Hood. Its bright appearance makes him the perfect counterpart to his own Persona Arsene.

With 'Crow' officially having a Persona, he had thought his Palace had disappeared… but it was still there. The Name Goro Akechi was still a hit in the Navigator.

Somehow Akechi managed to both have a Persona AND a Palace. Thousand thoughts filled Akiras head, as his Brain worked at the speed of Light. Akechi was a dangerous opponent before, but now he was more than just dangerous. Defying the very Rules of the Metaverse, commanding a Persona that could already singlehandedly Obliterate Shadows and his highly intelligent mind, that was not only masterful at solving Mysteries, but hiding them as well.

Akechi has become from dangerous… to unsettling.

Akira was taking a deep breath as he stood up from his Bed, walking over to his work desk, to check his Weapons and Equipment a last time. A silver model knife, a pitch-black Model gun and just as backup… a Cane Arsene himself made for him.

In this reality, these were nothing but Toys, unable to be of any use other than looking pretty.

But in the Metaverse… these tools became bringers of Destruction and his own way of fighting against the Evil that Plagued this world.

After storing all the Medicine he had, Akira closed his eyes, steeling his nerves and preparing himself for everything.

In this Phase of deep concentration, a voice called out to him, within the Depths of his heart. One of the few allies he would take with him during this Mission.

" **Are you ready Trickster?"**  asked Arsene, Gentleman thief and Akiras Rebellious Will personified.

"Yes." answered Akira. A short answer, yet again filled with conviction and determination.

Arsene chuckled a little bit. **"Very well my apprentice. Let us uncover the secrets of our enemy so that we shall defend our Justice and the people suffering under his schemes."**  The Trickster couldn't agree more.

Pulling out his Phone he starred at the Display. The keywords he already found out. A couple of sleepless nights leading him to the words displayed.

_Goro Akechi_

_Japan_

_Game_

Desires that envelop the entire Country. Yes, Goro was truly an unsettling Enemy.

But that last word couldn't get out of Akiras head. Game? He discovered it just by accident when he ranted about how he was supposed to win Igors stupid game under these circumstances. Speaking of… could it be that Akechi has ties to Igor? No… that must be a coincidence. Wasn't Igor HIS ally? He invented the Metaverse Navigator and trained him to where he is now. It wouldn't make sense if he turned out to be manipulating him this whole time.

The Trickster shook is head. This was not the time to be thinking about Igor… but still… why a Game?

" **We will find out soon enough my apprentice."**  came the calm voice of a Gentleman within him. It worked wonders on Akira. Subconsciously nodding, he looked at the opened App, his thumb hovering over the button.

"Alright Goro, you have deceived me for the last time." he said. Morgana was currently living with Haru, a request Akira made since he didn't want Haru to suffer through her father's death alone. All because of Goro…

Morgana agreed with Akira. The Cat wanted to take care of their friend, the one who took him in when he thought he was alone, even tough he didn't know what Akiras true intention was...

He needed to be alone on this Mission. He couldn't risk anyone coming with him and he certainly couldn't risk Akechi to find out what he knew. So, discretion and deception where his two most necessary tools.

Pushing the button, the leader of the Phantom Thieves let the World around him become distorted, only one thought on his mind.

"Its time that you show me your true form."


	2. Chapter 2

The Distortions stopped moving and manifested themselves into another reality as Akira opened his eyes. This was it, no turning back now. He would be going into the dark desires of a serial killer that deceived the entire Country with his lies. A somewhat pleasant chill went down Akiras spine, the Trickster inside him always ready for a Challenge.

He started his investigation by first analysing his surroundings. He expected to be anywhere right now. After all, Japan was a big country.

So to his big surprise he found himself in a rather familiar location. To be accurate… a familiar subway.

"Wait, is that Mementos?" asked Akira to himself.

Yes, around him where red veins, the wind was screaming and everywhere were strange symbols. This seemed to be a really deep part of Mementos. Was the Nav malfunctioning?

No, that's impossible. Akira KNEW that he typed in Akechis keywords and didn't accidently select Mementos or anything. But then…

" **I think this is still Akechis Palace my friend."**  said Arsene, trying to help Joker solve this mystery.  _"Than… could Akechis Palace be really new or something? I mean… why else would Mementos be here?"_  asked Akira his other self. Arsene was however taking his time to reply, so much that it started to worry the Trickster.

" _Arsene? Youre still with me?"_ Without his knowing, the Gentleman had already solved the Puzzle during his short absence.

" **Akira… look around."**  he said, surprising his apprentice.

When Akira did look around however… nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

There were People, normal looking people not those shadowy versions from Mementos, more like accurate Cognitive Versions of a human being.

As if that wasn't enough, they wear dressed like Phantom Thieves!

Everyone wore a Mask and some even wore identical Outfits. He saw a Noir Cosplayer, commenting another how great her suit looked and a Skull Cosplayer picking a fight, with someone who looked a little bit like a grown Morgana (some things never change apparently).

" _What the hell! Why is Akechi imagining THAT?"_

" **You're bet is as good as mine. Maybe the Phantom Thieves… intrigue him?**

" _So much he builds a Palace for them? And still why does it look like Memen-"_

Interrupting the conversation between Persona and Thief, was a blur around all of them. For a brief moment, all of Mementos turned back into the normal looking Subway he used daily. A Queen Cosplayer was groaning and a Panther suit wearing girl was trying to calm her down.

"Ugh ANOTHER new distortion? Cant wee use the Subway for once in peace?" complained 'Queen'.

"I know but you should get used to it by now. I mean it happens daily" reasoned 'Panther'.

"I know, I know. Ugh let's just hope the Phantom Guardians are dealing with that soon."

Okay… that was a lot of information for a first time visit.

Akiras head was filled with thoughts right now, he suddenly felt very, VERY confused. The People could SEE the Metaverse? They knew how the Phantom Thieves looked and cosplayed as them? And who were the Phantom Guardians?

" _Ähm… Arsene?"_  Akira asked his first Persona, hoping that he would have some kind of idea what was going on. Unfortunately…

" **I have SEVERAL Questions."**

"Yeah so do I buddy." said Akira sighing while doing so. Snapping him out of his thoughts was a Voice calling out to him. "Hey you!" Turning to the direction of the Voice, Akira came face to face with a young man. He wore a pair of Cat ears and a Yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck. Akira could already guess who that was supposed to be…

"Yeah Mona?" asked Akira, a little bit of his usual wit in his voice. It seems that his answer was making the boy in front of him very happy, if the smile was anything to go bye. "YEAH! EXACTLY!" he cheered, "I was worried it wouldn't come across all that well because the Cat ears are actually from a Panther Costume I found and I had to paint them black."

" _Well we have been here for a few Minutes and it seems that Akechis Palace is something like a Distorted Comic con."_  thought Akira. An inner voice replied to him.

" **Well, it could be worse. Look at it from the bright side. You already found a valuable source of information and you remember what I first thought you about Thievery right?"**

" _Intel is important I know. Let's see what this guy knows."_

"I think it looks good. Well, what do you want? I mean you were the one who walked up to me?" Akira questioned. He knew that in order to gain Intel you need to get the target to trust you, this is why he decided to act nice for now.

Apparently 'Mona', was snapped out of his cheer and reminded of what he actually wanted. "Oh right… see I was about to ask you why the hell you would wear Jokers Outfit."

"Really how so?" asked Joker innocently. "Well…" 'Mona' rubbed the back of his head. He seemed nervous, "I don't know many who would be willing to dress up as a Terrorist."

" _Terrorist? Urgh… I should have expected something like that."_

" **That is an interesting piece of information. All the other Thieves are here and nobody is bothered by their Costumes, yet you, their rightful leader are being labelled as the Terrorist, despite you all committing the heists together."**

Arsene was right. Why was he the only one the people resented? Okay on second thought, this doesn't only apply in this Palace, but still. If Akechi would think of the Thieves as enemies then why is only he the one sticking out and being seen as a threat?

God dammit, what the hell is going on?!

"Hey you know what!" interrupted 'Mona' his ongoing thought process, "Having you here is something like a sign!"

Akira could actually agree with that. Ever since he got his powers, pretty much everything was somehow a sign for his rehabilitation. Still he asked, "Really for what?"

Mona only smiled more at the question: "Well with you we can win the Costume contest!"

Alright, by now this whole Palace is just getting way too stupid to make any sense.

"Costume Contest?" asked Akira, obvious disbelieve in his voice.

'Mona' only nodded and pointed at a group behind him. Looking at them Akira saw all the other members of the Phantom Thieves, all represented by Cosplayers. Even Goro was there, "My friends and I have all worked hard on our Costumes and we want to win the Contest. We were going to go as the Phantom Guardians, but with you we could be something like the Phantom Thieves and Guardians combined. I am sure no one else has had this idea since… well no one here is dressing up as Joker. That we win could be guaranteed! What do you say?"

" **I think you should accept this invitation Trickster. Maybe playing along would get us closer to discovering the truth of this strange place."**

Akira hated to admit it, but Arsene was making a good point. While he was REALLY not looking forward to taken part in some Costume Contest, he did want to find out what the actual hell is going on here.

"Sure, why not." "Great! Come with me I introduce you to the others." Before Akira could say anything else, the Catboy dragged him along towards his cosplaying group. Too his surprise, the costumes looked pretty accurate.

As soon as he was with the group, 'Mona' exaggeratingly announced Akira to his friends. he went on and on about how they could easily win if they use him in their Group. Unfortunately, he was slapped across the face by ALL of them.

"Are you nuts!" screamed 'Fox', "we would get disqualified if we do that!"

"This is the worst idea you EVER had!" complained 'Oracle'. 'Mona' didn't understood what all this was about and only further tried to argue.

"Come on guys. It's not like he is really Akira Kurusu."  _"Well technically."_

"It's still insulting and WAY to inappropriate." snapped a 'Panther' clearly about to lose it. She then turned to Joker himself, glaring with such furiousness that Akira found himself reminded of the real Ann. "Seriously… why on earth do you dress up like that… MONSTER!" she screamed.

" _Wow, Akechi really thinks highly of me doesn't he?"_  the Trickster thought with sarcasm. It was obvious that Akechi must despise him to a certain level, but this was just becoming ridiculous.

"I lost a bet." was Akiras reply. Standard? Probably, but it was probably for the best to not create too much trouble in this Palace, at least for now.

'Panther' only scoffed at this, the very idea of it sounding absurd for her. "I can't think of anything that would deserve that kind of punishment."  _"Okay that… actually stung a little."_

"It was a stupid bet." he said, rubbing the back of his head. This whole scene was becoming really awkward. Akira slowly started to walk back… "Anyway… I remembered… I have still something to do… so… good luck with your contest." and ran away as fast as he could. "WAIT!" Mona tried to stop him but was stopped by the others, who continued to further argue with him.

Akira meanwhile managed to hide in a bathroom, trying to avoid as many people as he could. Closing the bathroom door behind him he sat down on the toilet and caught his breath.

" _I don't think wearing my trench coat will do us much good."_   **"It would be better to change your attire for this special Palace."** recommended his Mentor in Thievery.

" _Well what should I do?"_  asked Akira his other self. He could hear Arsene chuckle in his mind,  **"Did you forgot that you are talking to the Master of Disguise? I could easily use my power to change your outfit."**   _"Really?"_  Akira was quite surprised at this sudden information.  _"Why is this the first time I am hearing about this?"_

" **Well, we were never in a situation where it was necessary and you like your trench coat. Now hold still… I will make you an attire that should make sure you won't be mistaken for the Joker."**

All of a sudden, Akiras Clothing glowed red and deformed. Like a thousand of snakes, they wrapped themselves around his body, changing again and taking up a new form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've gotta say… this is pretty good."  **"Why thank you. I do take some honour in my Tastes."**

Akira eyed himself in his new outfit. It was a red, Gentleman like Suit, the same kind Arsene wore all the time. Akira always liked the suit Arsene wore and found it as stylish as his own Trench coat. He could get used to this Outfit.

Taking the cane he brought with him out of his Pocket, he stepped out of the Toilet. He still wanted to have a weapon at hand, ESPECIALLY considering who this Palace belonged too.

Even though this Palace was starting to become more laughable than scary.

Akira found himself yet rethinking the matter of Goro Akechi. This Palace appeared so confusing on so many levels. Phantom Guardians, Cosplay and craziest of all… a visible Mementos. It was about time to find out what was really going on here.

Walking up the stairs to the daylight, Akira took a look at Shibuya. Yet again, it was a nearly identical Copy of the one in Reality. This one however seemed to be in a festival mood. Everywhere he looked were garlands and people, laughing and celebrating. Loudspeakers were attached to some places and on the place of the Hachikō statue was a stage and behind it a Blanket, shielding something from the worlds judgemental eyes. There was already a crowd forming before the stage, seemingly anticipating a great spectacle. Merging with the Crowd, Akira snuck his way to the front, overhearing the chatter of the Cognitions.

"When is it going to start?"

"It must be soon… right?"

"Oh I can't wait much longer!"

" **Well some people are excited."**  commented Arsene.  _"How many do you wanna bet they are excited about Akechi?"_

" **Would there be any point in a bet? It is obvious that it will be him."**

" _Yeah but… never mind."_

The Crowd grew silent as a man stepped onto the Stage, approaching the Podium. He was bald and wore a business suit, as well as Orange glasses. With a smile he greeted the foolish masses and took the Microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" he spoke in a voice full with forced happiness, which made Akira sick to his stomach. Everyone else seemed to hear honest joy.

"I, Masayoshi Shido, your Prime minister, welcome you to our festival. It has been two years since our world has overcome a crisis. A crisis from such tremendous impact, that it will surely even centuries afterwards a event people will remember." Shido paused a while for dramatic effect.

"You all know about the crisis I am talking about. I am talking about the Monster you all know as Akira Kurusu."

The crowd erupted into shocks, gasps and boos at hearing the Phantom Thieves Name.

"I know Citizens."Shido calmed the masses, "I can more than understand your fear. This young, ROTTEN criminal, made our entire country, the entire World, tremble. The power to take someone's heart, creating mental shutdowns and turning innocent hardworking people Psychotic, forever scarred all of us. Not only you, myself as well." Shido than started to smile. Of course, only Akira noticed how false it was.

"However, this makes me even prouder that out of this Chaos and despair, a hero has risen to the top, facing the Monster who manipulated our hearts. Ladies and Gentleman, I present you, our saviour, my very own son, Goro Akechi!"

A cloud of smoke appeared, blinding everyone's view. Akira couldn't help but notice how it was a smokescreen he himself has used in the past. When the smoke subsided, a single young man stood besides Shido, an all too familiar Prince Costume adorning his body, yellow eyes piercing from beneath his red mask. He gave a gentle smile, captivating the audience…

And soon the masses erupted into cheers of praise and love, trying to shower Crow in their affection.

The Detective Prince took his place on the podium and grasped the Microphone Shido gave him.

"Thank you father." he said, yet again, only Akira noticed the mocking tone beneath the words.

The masses silenced themselves as their saviour took the stage. "Hello dear visitors. I am glad that so many of you took their time to arrive here and celebrate with us."

"It's been two Years now since the Phantom Thieves have revealed themselves upon our World and their attempt to dismantle our society. Back than all of Mankind lived in fear of them, however this day shouldn't remind us of the Terrors we went through because of them, it shall remind us of what we managed to Triumph over!" The Crowd cheered for Akechi, passionate overjoyed.

"Thank you Akechi-kun!"

""Youre our Hero!"

"Please marry me Akechi-kun!"

The deceiver merely chuckled: "I am grateful for your praise."

"You deserve it my son" spoke Shido, smiling widely. "You were the one who saved this World. You more than earned this."

Now this made Goro give a heartfelt laugh, he turned towards Shido saying, "Thank you father." and then turning back towards the masses.

"Ever since then, our eyes were opened to a World we had never seen before. One that still surprises me, even though I have entered its depths so many times now. After I defeated Akira Kurusu the Metaverse went out of control and started to merge with our world. Today we know that with his execution, the problems of the Metaverse even started. For that I highly apologize."

The masses almost had an uproar at their hero thinking of himself as anything other than perfect.

"Don't apologize!"

"The bastard needed to die!"

"Root in Hell Akira!"

Akechi raised a single hand…

and the people were silenced…

"I know that Akira was someone who needed to be stopped but I will stand to what I said. I could have maybe arranged something different to happen, but I didn't. For that I apologize. Please accept it."

The Masses only nodded at their Heroes words.

"Wow he is so kind."

"It's good that people like Goro are in the World."

"Anyway…" Goro continued, his façade never wavering, "after I grown accustomed to the Metaverse, I decided that the only way to fix what Akira has done was to fight fire with fire. Like the Phantom Thieves once ruled with Terror over us, I decided that I shall bring a new Organization to life. This was the birth of…"

Akechi snapped his fingers and another cloud of smoke blocked the view on the stage. Once the smoke vanished…

Akira couldn't believe his eyes.

His Team, his FRIENDS, were all standing there in their Phantom Thieves Outfits!

Ryuji walked forward, raising his fist as if to cheer.

Yusuke bowed to the Publics eyes.

Ann, Makoto and Haru all stood behind Akechi, as if to seek protection behind him.

Futaba was clinging to Goros arm, like she sometimes used to with Akira.

And Morgana, Akiras very first ally, was sitting on Akechis shoulder, purring as Goro continued to stroke him.

The 'Hero of the masses' claimed the word again:

"Here they are! Once they have been manipulated and used by Joker, but now they are your protectors! The Phantom Guardians!, Skull, Fox, Panther, Queen, Noir, Oracle and Mona!"

The Masses cheered even louder. They started to worship Akiras ex team and the man who stole them like Gods.

The blanket covering the statue was taken of and revealed a picture that would burn itself into Akiras memory. It was both him and Goro, in their Metaverse outfits. Goro was standing proudly above him while Akira himself was kneeling, defeated.

Goros voice boomed through the City:

"THIS STATUE SHALL SERVE AS A REMINDER! THAT WITH US PROTECTING THIS WORLD, NO DEMON SHALL HARM YOU AND YOU'RE FAMILIES! WE ARE THE PHANTOM GUARDIANS AND WE WILL NEVER FALL!"

The Masses worship reached its crescendo as they chanted and applauded the Heroes standing before them, masks still hiding their identity, but being a symbol for them.

"ALL HAIL GORO! ALL HAIL GORO! ALL HAIL GORO! ALL HAIL GORO! ALL HAIL GORO! ALL HAIL GORO! ALL HAIL GORO! ALL HAIL GORO!"

Only one Person was not chanting. The same person that always rebelled against the highest of orders and who slowly started to understand this Palace. The shock stills urged through him, but now he started to understand.

" **Unbelievable!"**  Commented Arsene, outraged at the scene playing in front of his eyes.  **"At least we know now what this Palace truly represents."**

"Yes" said Akira, the only answer he could muster as he though back to the Keywords…

This is what the word Game meant.

It was what Akechi saw all of Tokyo, its people and his friends as…

As a game…

A Game he won…

Or at least… one he THINKS he won.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira was no stranger to wearing masks. Everyday he wore them. It has reached a point in his life were they became a part of himself. Be it the Mask of Arsene he gained at the start of his big Rebellion, or the fake glasses he wore to make himself appear less aggressive in hope of not scaring people away. The Mask he now wore however lay heavier on him than any mask he used before. What for a mask he wore?

A smile, standing next to Goro Akechi in Battle.

After the revelation that being inside Akechis Palace brought, Akira found himself being on edge around the Detective Prince. No one would really blame him, knowing what he had seen. Unfortunately Akira was doomed to keep this information to himself to protect his Team from any rash decisions.

Akira had escaped the Palace after the Chorus of the Masses had started to praise Goro. It was just way too much for him to deal with all at once. He was outraged after having left the Palace. Arsene in particular roared for Bloody vengeance.

Ultimately, Akira was able to come to a few conclusions about the Detective Princes Heart.

1: Goro REALLY hated him. Honestly Akira was genuinely hurt by that. His very name was an insult in that Palace and people despised him even more than they did in the real world. He didn't even know that was possible until he had seen it.

2: Goro had an interesting connection with Shido. Akira could remember how the Politician had proudly announced him as his Son. That wouldn't be completely strange hadn't Akira not known about the backstory Goro had with his father. About him leaving the Family and essentially not caring at all about him. Guess he couldn't really blame him for wanting to have his Fathers respect. But there seemed to be an underlying hatred between the two. Not only from Goros side, even the Cognitive version of Shido seemed to hate him to some degree, he was just really good at hiding it. Why was that though? Did Akechi know that he would never have his Fathers affection deep down and that's why he materialized him like that? He should look into that.

Shido…

Strange… Akira could swear he knew this man from somewhere.

3: The probably most insulting thing about the Palace.

The Phantom Thieves, HIS FRIENDS were belonging to Goro in that twisted cognitive World.

That was something the Trickster really couldn't wrap his head around. He knew that they would never trade him that easily but they had so In his Palace. To be completely honest Akira felt betrayed, betrayed by these Cognitive versions of his Friends.

Just how in the World had that happened? Is Goros psyche really so twisted that he…

"Joker? Are you okay?" Makotos voice snapped Akira out of his thoughts.

They had just entered a Safe Room in one of the passages of this crazy Casino. They had fought their way to the First Floor, the members Floor and were arguing about how to proceed. Akira however had been spacing out a lot.

" _Goddammit…"_  "Yeah I'm fine don't worry. Just, didn't sleep that well…"

He wasn't even lying, seeing your closest friends around someone who essentially is responsible for your very existence being cursed by the entire World, can rob a man of his sleep. Who would have thought?

"Really? I'm away for what 2 days and you're already having trouble sleeping? Geez you need to take care of yourself Joker." said Morgana.

Akira chuckled, that was right. THIS was how things really are. "I know, I know Mona. Don't worry I'll be fine." he said, rubbing his big head a bit.

Yeah, this Morgana was on his side. Even if he sometimes was unbearable, he could always count on the Cat when the going was tough.

This Morgana wasn't sitting on Akechis shoulder.

Dear God it was driving Akira nuts!

Still, he tried to not show it.

He just continued to act as the group talked about where to head next.

Akira however only thought about Goro Akechi.

He was sitting right next to him and the Trickster couldn't help but steal a couple of glances at him. He was always fascinated by how someone so close in proximity to you could have so much wickedness in his Heart. So much that another dimension made room for it.

He had to give him some respect though. Like him, he was putting up a convincing act. He talked with everyone normally and did not make it appear like he was looking down on Akira like a piece of scum. He even managed to talk freely with the Girls of the Group…

THAT was something Akira was confused by as well. In the Palace, the Girls of the Phantom Thieves were acting VERY differently as they were in the real world. They seemed timid, almost dependant on Goro. What could that be the reason for? Was Goro deep inside a sexist who never thought a woman could stand on equal grounds with man?

If that would be the case than Akira honestly was starting to get annoyed. Pretty much EVERYONE he had infiltrated the Palace of had seen Woman as tools. Kamoshida saw girls as his personal toys, Madarame only used Yusuke's mother and let her die, Kaneshiro saw them as a way to make quick money and Okumura was willing to sell his own daughter. Was he the only Gentleman in this World?

But the sexism present wasn't the only thing that set Akira of.

He KNEW them. They would NEVER act like that. Okay Futaba ran up to him sometimes when she felt insecure but the rest? They looked like powerless PUPPETS! He had seen how they all ripped their masks of, unleashing their true self's and no they were cowering behind Goro when they were all celebrated? No chance in Hell!

Akira decided to find out what else had changed with them, how they act around Akechi. Maybe that could help him find out more about Goros Palace (Which he decided to name the City of Pride).

Or he was a Masochist who wanted to have his heart ripped out.

On the other hand, what could possibly top Goros cringe worthy name choosing?

Seriously… Phantom Guardians? And he thought Phantom Thieves of Hearts was pushing it…

After they had decided on their plans, they continued with the Heist and were able to enter the High Limit Floor. That was until they were essentially kicked out. Goro however (who else) quickly came to the conclusion that it must have resembled a place in reality and thought it to be the Courtroom.

Akira knew that Goro was probably right…

And he HATED it.

Yet again HE was the one in control. HE gets to arrange a visit to a trial.

Being forced to be so dependent on someone was really aggravating.

" **Calm yourself Trickster"**  spoke Arsene to him in his mind.

" _Somehow ironic that you are saying this."_  Considering you wanted to lynch Akechi after you saw how he was like.

Arsene only chuckled.  **"You do remember that I am your true self right?"**

Dammit, you can't win an argument against yourself.

As the group prepared to leave, Akira decided on doing one more thing before leaving. Honestly he was the only reason they wanted to leave. Akechi had told them they could probably only steal Saes heart until the day before the Deadline, which worked perfectly for Akira (It was tiring entering the Metaverse two times a day) so he was still somewhat calm about it.

There was one thing he needed to know…

As they left the Palace, Akira decided to accompany Goro on his way home, despite him arguing about how it wasn't necessary. The Thief had however insisted on it, since he could be in danger in case any left however supporters decide to be violent and attack him. With that in mind the Group had all agreed that Goro should have some kind of support on his way home.

" **That's a very interesting strategy to find out where your target lives, Congrats my friend."**

"Say Crow…" he asked the Traitor to be, as they left the subway. The detective Prince turned to him, this fake smile still on his face. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

It was a random question but important for Akira. If he had a girlfriend or any kind of relation than she would have to be present in his Palace too.

Goro looked embarrassed, "Well sadly not. Having to help out the Police…"

" _And being a serial Killer as your Nightjob."_

"Really takes a lot of time away from having experiences like this."

"Oh come on Akechi." Akira pressured a little bit. He was not going to take a no for an answer. He needed all the information he could get," There has to be someone you crush for at least?"

Goro simply chuckled, "I do believe I could tell you anything in our conversations. To be honest I do appreciate the beauty of a woman when I see it but no I am not crushing for someone."

Akira tried to not show his frown. "So, do you think the females of our Team are beautiful?"

There was it. Something Akira just NEEDED to make sure of.

In the Palace they seemed so, submissive towards Goro. Futaba was basically cowering behind him! He just NEEDED to know what Goro thinks of them.

The killer took his time to answer, looking embarrassed again. After thinking he ultimately answered:

"Well I cannot deny that you…"

"We." Akira interrupted him.

This caught Goros attention. He looked at the Thief in surprise and… hope?

"I mean… you are part of us now." explained Akira.

"Y-Yeah thank you." He quickly said.

There WAS something like hope in these brown eyes. Akira just knew. Dear God what did Akechi really want?

Goro just continued and the hope left his eyes. "Well I can't deny that our teammates are very beautiful but I don't actually crush on them. Actually I believe they would be more interested in someone else." the honesty in his face while he said this was confusing Akira. Did he tell the Truth? If he did than Akira was glad, the last thing he wanted was that Goro had something like Kamoshidas Cognition of Ann on all the Thieves. But this boy in front of him had convinced the entire Country, maybe the World, that he was an aspiring Heroic detective.

" _Curse him and his Trustworthy face!"_

"Well here we are now." Goro suddenly said.

" _Dammit I wasn't finished yet!"_  He cursed internally.

The duo was standing in front of a residential building. It looked fairly ordinary in the middle of Shibuya. Not something extravagant, but Akira was certain that would change in the Metaverse.

After bidding him Goodbye, Akira pretty much rushed back to Leblanc.

He had a Palace to infiltrate.


End file.
